


Sobre la piel, sobre el corazón.

by aurembiaux



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Prison, tatoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro tatuajes se hace Valjean en prisión, y uno en libertad. Modern au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre la piel, sobre el corazón.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Nuur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/gifts).



El día en que Jean Valjean se hizo con su primer tatuaje hervía de rabia, una rabia muda pero corrosiva que lo venía envenenando desde hacía meses.

El autor del tatuaje era otro de los prisioneros; había conseguido hacerse con instrumentos que, mejor o peor, remedaban los de los profesionales. A Valjean le bastaba con aquello; su compañero, dentro de lo que cabía, no era mal artista, y además tampoco quería él nada complicado. No. Lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, era algo capaz de simbolizar la ira que lo cegaba, que le devoraba día y noche.

Y así, pidió al otro que le tatuara sobre el hombro cuatro cadenas, una por cada uno de los meses que había pasado en la prisión. Entre cada cadena, una palabra. “Miseria”, comenzaba la primera. “Injusticia”, clamaba la segunda. “Venganza”, prometía finalmente la tercera.

Valjean creía en aquellas tres palabras. En aquel momento, creía en ellas con todas sus fuerzas.

*

El segundo tatuaje de Valjean fue una decisión súbita, que tomó tras recibir noticias de su hermana y el menor de sus sobrinos. Aquel día una herida que él creía bien cicatrizada se había abierto en su alma, y sangraba cruelmente. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que apenas lograba recordar las caras de sus sobrinos, y la idea se le antojó monstruosa. De modo que pidió a su compañero que le tatuara los nombres de los niños. Eso, al menos, no quería olvidarlo jamás.

Al día siguiente, cuando la herida del alma parecía estar de nuevo cicatrizada, sintió la tirantez del tatuaje recién hecho y casi se arrepintió de aquel impulso. Con todo, no llegaba a lamentarlo. En ocasiones, en el espejo del baño, su mirada caía sobre los nombres de los niños, y en cierto modo le proporcionaban un magro consuelo. Lo que había hecho, al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho por ellos.

*

Valjean no se hizo tatuajes cuando estuvo en libertad; alguien podría reconocer los que ya tenía y denunciarle. Tras ingresar por segunda vez en prisión, sin embargo, sí que recurrió a un nuevo compañero, más dotado que el anterior, para añadir una pieza más a la colección.

Apenas llevaba unos días en prisión cuando le pidió que le tatuara en la cara externa del antebrazo un corazón sangrante, herido, que simbolizara el torturado corazón de Fantine. En un último momento de inspiración, sin embargo, se le ocurrió añadir un rosario rodeándolo, tratando de restañar sus heridas… tal y como él había intentado aliviar las de Fantine con la virtud cristiana del amor que había conocido gracias a Bienvenu.

De vez en cuando aún la echaba de menos; aún le remordía la conciencia el mal que sin saberlo le había hecho; aún le pesaba la promesa incumplida de cuidar de su niña. El tatuaje era un juramento: el juramente de no olvidar el pasado de Fantine, ni el porvenir de Cosette.

*

Una semana antes de escapar, la casualidad quiso que Valjean decidiera hacerse un último tatuaje. Por aquellos días pensaba a menudo en el obispo Bienvenu, y en cómo aquel encuentro había cambiado para siempre el curso de su vida. Si lograba salir de allí –y por entonces meditaba incansablemente cómo podría escapar de nuevo-, quería asegurarse de tener algo sobre la piel que le permitiera recordar a aquel buen hombre todos los días.

De modo que quiso tener cuatro Bienaventuranzas grabadas en la piel, sobre la muñeca, como un brazalete. Las esposas los cubrían parcialmente cuando le obligaban a llevarlas, pero él sabía que estaban allí, y eso bastaba.

“Bienaventurados los que lloran, porque ellos serán consolados”, rezaba la primera.

“Bienaventurados los que tienen hambre y sed de justicia, porque ellos serán saciados”,  prometía la segunda.

“Bienaventurados los misericordiosos, porque ellos alcanzarán misericordia”, afirmaba la tercera.

Y, por último, “Bienaventurados los perseguidos por causa de la justicia, porque de ellos es el reino de los cielos”, concluía una cuarta.

Cuando salió de la cárcel por primera vez el rechazo de la sociedad había inclinado su corazón hacia las tinieblas, y sólo la benéfica influencia del obispo le había permitido dirigirse de nuevo hacia la luz. Ahora contaría con la ayuda de Cosette, con el alma pura que puede presuponerse a un niño, para evitar caer de nuevo en la tentación de hacer el mal. Con todo, no estaba de más un recordatorio, sobre todo uno donde pudiera verlo todos los días.

*

Un único tatuaje se hizo Valjean en libertad, varios años más tarde.

Sobre su hombro izquierdo, las tres palabras rodeadas por cadenas podían ser ignoradas fácilmente, excepto cuando se miraba al espejo; y con los años, de todos modos, había aprendido a cubrirlo antes de hacerlo. Ahora lamentaba profundamente haber grabado aquellas palabras sobre su piel; en su momento, sin duda, había estado plenamente justificado, pero lo cierto era que reflejaban un estado anímico que prefería olvidar. Hubo miseria en su vida, y hubo injusticia. Pero a la venganza contra la sociedad que le había llevado a aquella situación hacía ya mucho que había renunciado.

Los nombres de sus sobrinos, que se expandían sobre su musculoso brazo, eran otra cosa. Por norma general, había desarrollado una gran capacidad para pasar sobre ellos la mirada sin pensar en las personas por las que los llevaba. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, le era inevitable; esos eran días negros en los que le acosaba el ignorar por completo el destino de aquellos niños. ¿Quién sabía qué habría sido de ellos? Valjean acariciaba sus nombres, como años atrás había acariciado sus cabezas, y trataba de seguir adelante con su vida. Los días en los que los recordaba, sin embargo, le resultaba muy, muy difícil hacerlo.

Diferente, de nuevo, era el caso del tercer tatuaje, el del antebrazo. El corazón de Fantine, esperaba, habría quedado definitivamente restañado al ver cómo estaba cuidando de Cosette; el suyo, al menos, lo estaba gracias a aquella niña adorable y perfecta que le había dado Dios. Con  todo, no estaba de más un recordatorio del martirio que había sufrido aquella pobre mujer. Oh, no es que lo necesitara, no realmente: con sólo cerrar los ojos aún recordaba su cara, sufriendo a causa de la enfermedad y la imperiosa necesidad de ver de nuevo a la niña por la que había hecho tanto. Pero había muchas Fantines en el mundo, y cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre el corazón sangrante, Valjean se prometía ayudar a cuantas pudiera.

Las bienaventuranzas, por su parte, se habían convertido para él en una bendición, en una brújula por la que guiar sus acciones. Gracias a su hija adoptiva, era muy raro que el corazón de Valjean se inclinara hacia el mal en aquellos tiempos. Cuando acechaba la tentación, sin embargo, una mirada a las palabras escritas sobre su muñeca bastaba para contenerlo. Valjean a menudo pensaba, no sin ironía, que aquel tatuaje se había convertido en un nuevo tipo de grillete, pero en uno que le liberaba en lugar de hacerle prisionero. El que lucía en la cárcel había atado su carne. Éste, en cambio, contenía el pecado y liberaba su espíritu.

El último, el que se hizo años después, no estaba en su brazo izquierdo, como todos los anteriores. Por un lado, seguía necesitando no ser reconocido, pero había algo más que le había llevado a aquel cambio. De algunos se arrepentía, de otros se alegraba, pero de un modo u otro, todos ellos formaban parte de su pasado. El nuevo tatuaje representaba algo totalmente distinto, y quería un brazo nuevo para él.

En la cara interna del antebrazo derecho, Valjean se tatuó una alondra. Tenía un pasado, tenía un presente, pero si tenía un futuro, ese futuro era Cosette. Y todos los días, estuviera de viaje o junto a ella, quería un recordatorio de su niña.


End file.
